The LATE Files
by NeokoNewman
Summary: Many people believe love can beat the test of time, but for the first time a mysterious syndicate try to prove whether it is true or not. And with their experiments, Karin Hanazono and Kazune Kujyou, they will prove how strong love really is with science
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!**

**Neoko: Happy New Year Everybody! Currently I'm unable to use my usual computer so I can't work on my two Pokemon fantics. (Sorry to people who read them!) Anyway, I thought I'd try a change of pace so I'll write my first Non-Pokemon fanfic. This fic will be the normal romance story with a Sci-Fi twist! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Just so you know, L.A.T.E. stands for Love Against Time Experiment.**

**The Encounter**

It was the time of the year in Japan when kids in the sixth grade start to get nervous about the middle school entrance exams. This was no exception for Karin Hanazono. While her friends browsed through the mall, Karin sluggishly followed releasing moans after every other step.

"What's wrong with you Karin?" One of Karin's friends looking back to her asked.

"Walk like that and you 'might' get left behind!" Karin's other friend commented, obviously annoyed by her friend's behavior. "We came to the mall to cheer you up and this is how you repay us?"

"C-cheer me up?" Karin muttered in a depress tone. "If you want to really cheer me up you can help me study for my exams!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs.

"D-don't worry Karin!" Her friend stammered in a frantic tone. "I'm sure you'll do fine on your exams!"

"Neoko!" Karin responded in a touched tone.

"Are you kidding me?" Karin's other friend butted in, "The day Karin gets into a decent school is when the world ends and hell freezes over simultaneously!"

"Masayo!" Karin growled.

"You make it into a decent school, please!" Masayo sighed. "With your grades I'm surprise you are allowed to promoted from elementary school."

"Masayo, you jerk!" Karin yelled, "What kind of friend are you!?"

"The realistic kind!" Masayo responded.

"There's a difference between being 'realistic' and being a jerk!" Karin shouted. "Why can't you be optimistic like Neoko!?"

"Well," Masayo said calmly while a vein popped out of her head. "There's also a difference between being 'optimistic' and being delusion!"

Karin and Masayo were ready to pounce on each other when Neoko cut between the two bickering preteens. "N-now, now!" Neoko nervously shouted, trying to keep the two from killing each other. "Let's just keep walking! M-maybe we can find some good clothes!"

After awhile the two other girls looked away from each, Karin angry at her friend's criticism and Masayo angry at her friend's stubbornness. Little did they know, on the other side of the walkway, three boys their age where having a similar yet different argument of their own.

"Will you stop complaining already!?" The blond haired boy shouted. "So we have to live on campus, so what!?"

The dark haired boy glared, "So what!?" he yelled. "Unlike a certain **girly boy **I know, I haven't lived next to the school all my life!"

"What'd you call me!?" The blond boy yelled back.

"Girly boy!" the dark haired boy continued. "You know, a cross between a boy body with a girly face and mind!"

"Kuga!" The boy yelled, both ready to kill each other, until a tall brunette boy pushed the two away from each other.

"Can't you guys not fight for 5 minutes?" the boy sighed.

"Tell Kuga to stop whining!" the blond boy yelled, seemingly shaking the whole mall with his voice.

"Tell Kujyou to stop ordering me around!" the other boy yelled back. Equally as loud.

The boy in the middle turned to the dark haired boy and sighed., "Jin, sometimes things happen you can't control…" He started. "When they do complaining about it won't do anything."

"Ha!" The blond boy mockingly shouted out.

"Kazune," The boy said after turning to the blond boy. "Sometimes people don't take change well and yelling at them only brings more stress."

Both boys glared at the boy in the middle. "Just whose side are you on Nishikiori/Michiru!?" The boy's yelled at the same time.

"Neither if you two keep yelling in my ears!" Michiru responded, pressing his hands against his ears.

The two groups continued to fight as they quickly walked closer to each other.

"Why do we have to take stupid exams anyway!?" Karin shouted to herself, causing Masayo and Neoko to sweat drop. "It's like they don't want me to finish school!"

"There's nothing wrong with living on campus!" Kazune exclaimed while Jin rolled his eyes and Michiru continued to plug his ears. "In fact, it's easier than walking from your house and back everyday!"

"Will you stop Karin…" Masayo moaned. "Your stupid voice shouting like that is giving me a migraine!"

At the comment Karin clenched her fist ready to throw them into the air…

"Shut it Kujyou!" Jin yelled. "If I wanted to hear your seminar on 'campus life is fun' I'll ask!"

Kazune, was struck speechless at Jin's words and began to turn his head...

And just when Kazune fully turned his head, Karin's fist move upward in a viciously fast pace. Suddenly Karin's fist came in contact with Kazune's face. The scene seemingly turns to slow motion as Karin and Kazune's eyes meet while the punch is exchanged. Things go back to normal when Kazune falls toward Michiru.

"K-Karin!" Neoko gasped.

"Look what you did you idiot!" Masayo yelled in shock.

"K-Kazune!" Michiru shouted catching his friend. "Are you okay!?"

"Ha!" Jin laughed, "Girly boy gets hit by an actual girl!"

Karin, unable to find any words to say stared at the boy she just knocked down. "Uh… I-" She started, feeling guilty.

Kazune looked up and glared at the girl who punched him in the jaw without warning. "What is wrong with you!?" Kazune yelled holding his chin. "Punching a person in the face… Are you an idiot or something!"

"Kazune!" Michiru whispered to his friend in a disapproving tone. "It was an accident, drop it!"

Karin eyes widen in disbelief at the Kazune's words. "What!?" Karin yelled back, "If you had any sense at all you would have seen it coming!"

"What are you doing you moron!?" Masayo whispered into Karin's ear. "Just say you're sorry so we can go!"

The two ignored their friends comments and continued fighting with each other.

"First you punch me and now you yell at me!?" Kazune shouted. "Only an idiot would do something as brainless as that!"

"_Ooooh!" _Karin growled in her mind. _"This guy is even a bigger jerk than Masayo!_

"You started it you jerk!" Karin yelled back. "What kind of guy yells at a girl over an accident!"

"_This girl…!" _Kazune muttered in his mind. _"She's just as annoying and stubborn as Kuga!"_

"God you're so annoying!" Kazune shouted at Karin. "If someone looked up besetment in the dictionary they should find a picture of your face as an reference!"

"B-besentment… Rafurence (spelled wrong on purpose to show how Karin pronounced wrong) ?" Karin stammered in anger and confusion. "What does that mean!?"

"Oh! So you are an idiot!" Kazune yelled in a mocking tone.

"Say that again you-you jerk!" Karin yelled, unable to think of a good comeback.

"I can't believe this!" Kazune shouted to himself. "Why are girls always so frustrating!?"

This comment made Karin snap in a fit of rage. "Whatwasthatyousexistjerk!" Karin yelled out at a fast pace. "I was going to apologize 'cuse it was my fault. But seeing what a creep you are, you deserved it! In fact! You deserve another one!" Karin then throws a even more powerful punch onto Kazune's face sending him flying a short distance and runs off in a still clenching her fist. "Drop dead jerk!"

"Karin!" Neoko called out as she and Neoko chased after her.

"Kazune!" Michiru yelled running to where he landed.

Later the two groups started walking again in different direction. Karin still fuming at Kazune's girl comment and Kazune holding his jaw in pain.

"You know," Jin started looking back. "Despite the yelling and punching, that girl was kind of cute."

Kazune, unable to talk loudly just grumbled to himself along the lines of "A girl like her is far from cute…"

"You know…" Neoko sighed a bit. "That boy you punch looked so pretty. Like one of those princes in fairytales…"

"That jerk is far from a prince!" Karin yelled causing Neoko to jump.

"I bet-" Kazune started

"I hope-!" Karin shouted.

"I NEVER SEE THAT GIRL/BOY AGAIN!"

Meanwhile in a large building, not too far from the mall, a group of scientist watch the incident on two different monitors. One focused on Karin and the other focused on Kazune.

"At last…" One of the scientist began. "After all these years… They meet at last…" The scientist turned to one of his colleagues. "Inform the top at once!" He shouted. "Tell him that **L.A.T.E. **has finally begun…"

**Neoko: Dun-du-dun! How suspenseful! Wait, wrong fanfic… Anyway! Who could this mysterious syndicate be and what do they want from Kazune and Karin! To be honest I only thought of this story in a passing thought and I thought, this could make a good plot! So I just followed through with it! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! **


	2. Power of the Syndicate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu**

**Neoko: Glad people liked the first chapter! The reviews gave me confidence to continue this impulse story! (hehe) Anyway, the mysterious group of people will have a bigger role in this chapter, their going to totally interfere with Kazune and Karin's lives! (This is going to be fun)**

**Power of the Syndicate **

Months have passed. The mysterious syndicate still monitor every move both Karin and Kazune has made. Within the gap in time Karin took her entrance exams while Kazune moved into his new dorm room at his school.

"So…" One of the mysterious figures said. "They finally had their first encounter?" Another member simply nodded as they gazed on the screen. "Very well…" The man continued. "Now that they know about each others existence-" The man sighed, "Perhaps we can manipulate them freely now." He then look toward another member. "Make a few calls." The another man quickly dials a number.

The scene goes back to Karin at her school.

"Oh man…" Karin sighed; her face devoid of color.

"What's wrong, Karin?" Neoko asked in a concerned tone. "Are you okay? You look so pale!"

"T-the day is f-finally here…" Karin mumbled to herself. "The day of reckoning is here…"

"Reckoning?" Neoko repeated in confusion.

"She just depress cuse the results of the entrance exams got posted up today…" Masayo exclaimed plainly. "It's obvious she didn't do well."

Karin looked up at Masayo with an angry pout on her face. "What do you mean by obvious!?" Karin whined.

"By obvious I mean, you failed big time." Masayo answered. "As expected…"

"S-shut up!" Karin yelled. "What about you!?"

Masayo's usually uncaring face turned into a small smirk. "If you mean me, I'm a average student with average grades!" Masayo said with a hint of pride in her voice. "They may not be special, but at least their passing!"

"W-why you…!" Karin muttered clenching her fist. "Neoko!" Karin cried turning to her more supportive friend.

"Uh…" Neoko started.

"Don't expect anything from Neoko!" Masayo called out before Neoko can finish. "She has A's in all her classes and she's a model student! There's no way whining anything to her will make you feel better!"

Karin collapsed on the ground in defeat. "Y-you guys…" Karin squeezed as if she was holding back tears. "You guys are rushing toward your successful futures while I stumble in the dust!" She cried out.

"C-come on Karin!" Neoko nervously said while picking up her depressed friend. "Why don't we go check what schools we got into. Who knows, you could have gotten into the same school as Masayo!"

Masayo began to open her mouth, but was silenced by Neoko's glared towards her. "Yeah.." Masayo said loosely. "I guess miracles can happen…"

As the three make their way to the postings, in the next town over, Kazune and Michiru finish setting up their new room. "Whew!" Michiru sighed out with a happy grin on his face. "We're finally done!"

Kazune began to scanned across the room focusing on Michiru's unusual items spread all other the place. "Nishikiori," Kazune started in an exhausted tone. "Why do you have all this junk?"

Michiru let out a small laugh. "Well, ever since coming to Japan I've been seeing all these charming looking stores. I couldn't help but buy all there delightfully unique figurines!"

Kazune picks up one of the figurines "You call these… 'unique'?" Kazune sighed while staring at the strange figure.

Kazune's school released the room arrangements around the same time when Karin took her entrance exams. Kazune and Michiru were put in the same room together and Jin was put in another dorm house with Yuuki Sakurai.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Hearing the noise from the door Kazune turned. "It's open." Kazune called out.

A boy with black hair entered the room. He looked similar to Jin only with wider eyes and a bowl cut.

"Oh!" Michiru commented seeing the visitor. "Hello Yuuki!"

"Hi!" Yuuki answered back. "Just came to say-whoa!" Yuuki looked around in shock of all the figurines and posters all over the place. "What are those…?"

"I see you found Nishikiori's… collection." Kazune sighed.

"Oh…" Yuuki muttered, looking into the bag in his hands. "I guess that's why Himeka would give this…"

"Himeka?" Kazune asked slightly more alert after hearing the name.

"Well-" Yuuki began while rummaging through the bag. "While I was coming here I met up with her and she wanted me to give you guys something. She was going to give you it herself, but the principal called her and Miyon to the office."

"Office?" Kazune asked with his eyes narrowed. "What did they need Himeka in the off-"

"Here!" Yuuki exclaimed before Kazune can finish. Yuuki pulled a bug figurine out of the bag in front of Kazune's face. "She said it's a 'new home' pre-"

Before he can finish, Kazune lets out a scream of terror and runs back into the wall which cause most of Michiru's figurines to land on him.

"K-Kazune!" Both Yuuki and Michiru shouted out. They then both run to the figurine mountain and dig him out.

"Still afraid of bugs I see…" Michiru chuckled slightly.

"S-sorry!" Yuuki shouted, "I forgot you were afraid of bugs!"

"I-I'm not a-afraid of b-bugs!" Kazune shouted back. "I-I just don't like them!"

"Either way…" Michiru sighed with a grin still plastered on his face. "It looks like we have to set up the room… All over again."

Kazune took a look around the now covered in figurines room and let's out a sigh. "I can believe this…"

"I-I'll help!" Yuuki stammered. In the end, the three started picking up the figurines and placing them back on the shelves.

Back at Karin's school, both she and Masayo look on one of the boards for the public schools.

"There I am!" Masayo exclaimed while pointing to her name. "What about you Karin?"

Karin continued to stare at the board, her eyes slowly turning more defeated looking until she let's out a sigh. "I-I can't find it…" Karin whined softly.

Masayo's eyes slightly widen and returned her attention to the board. "Wow… Masayo finally said. "You really didn't make, did you?" Karin didn't reply, keeping her eyes focus on the ground. "It's okay!" Masayo said nervously while patting her on the back. "The other public schools aren't that far from each other! L-lets go see the other boards!"

Just when Masayo started pulling Karin to the other boards, Neoko comes running toward Masayo and Karin. "K-Karin!" Neoko called out.

Masayo stopped letting Neoko catch up with the two of them. "What's up Neoko?" Masayo asked in confusion. "Did you get into that fancy private school you wanted so much?"

"N-no, I mean, yes! I mean!" Neoko stammered on and on, her voice out of breath. "T-that's not the point!"

"Neoko, breathe!" Masayo shouted, trying to calm down her hyperventilating friend. "What happened?"

"K-Karin!" Neoko yelled out to her lifeless looking friend. "Karin! Karin! KARIN!"

"W-what Neoko!?" Karin replied, shocked to see her usually calm friend. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"F-follow me!" Neoko shouted, taking Karin's hand and rushing to the other side of the hallway with Masayo following behind. When they finally stop Neoko pointed to one of the boards. "L-look!"

Karin looked at the new board to see that it was the board for the private school Neoko wanted to go to. "This is the Elite Sakura Hillside School, right?"

Masayo, finally caught up with her friends looks up at the board to and sees Neoko's name on it. "Hey, I see your name!" She turns to Neoko with a smirk on her face. "Nice work!"

"That's not the point!" Neoko shouted again. She then points her finger at the board. "L-look, a few names below mine!"

Both Karin and Masayo exchanged looks at each other and scans the names under Neoko's name. Suddenly the two turn pale and their eyes widen at the 10th name below Neoko. Both unable to speak, they both point to the name while their hands trembled.

_Karin Hanazono_

"WHAT!?" Both the girls shrieked in disbelief.

"I-it's there right?" Neoko stammered. "I'm not the only one who sees it, right!?"

"I-impossible…" Masayo shuddered while speaking. "Karin getting into a private school…? IT'S THE APOLCOLAPSE!"

Karin just stared at her name on the board. After awhile tears flowed down her face. "I-I'm in the same school as you, Neoko?" Karin asked in disbelief. "I-I made it!" Karin then jumped in the air. "I MADE IT!"

"C-congratulations Karin!" Neoko shouted out with tears in her eyes too.

"This can be happening…" Masayo mumbled to herself. "It's against the laws life!"

T-thank you, Neoko!" Karin shouted, hugging her friend.

"It's the end of the world… Masayo continued. "We all going to die!"

"Awww!" Karin cried out in joy. "Come here Masayo!" Karin grabs Masayo pulling her into a hug too.

"I hope we're in the same room!" Neoko cried back.

"DOESN'T ANYONE SEE THE PROBLEM HERE!?" Masayo shouted out. But both Neoko and Karin ignored her and the three continued to hug.

Back at the dorm rooms, the three boys finally get all the figurines back in their rightful places. All three leaning on the furniture in exhaustion. "And we did it again!" Michiru cheerfully shouted out. "With the help of Yuuki this time!"

"I was just glad to help…" Yuuki wheezed out.

"Now!" Michiru shouted out with a glint in his eyes. "Where shall we put this bug!?" Michiru held up Himeka's gift into the air.

"A dark place!" Kazune responded back. "A place where I can never see it again!"

"Come now Kazune!" Michiru laughed. "It's a gift, it's should be in a place where the whole world could gaze upon it!"

"No!" Kazune shouted back, making sure there was enough distance between him and the bug.

"But it's from Himeka!" Michiru argued. "She is, after all, your-" Before Michiru can finish, a few knocks were heard on the other side of the door. "Come in!" Michiru call out to the people knocking.

Two girls enter the room. One with long jet black hair and one with ocean green hair.

"Himeka! Miyon!" Yuuki called out.

Kazune got up and marched to the girl with black hair. "Why did you get called to the office?" Kazune asked.

Himeka's face sadden slightly. "Well…"

"It's horrible!" Miyon interrupted. "They switch our rooms around, so me and Himeka aren't in the same room anymore!"

"Huh!?" Yuuki cried out, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Switch?" Michiru replied. "Isn't it a little late for switches?"

"That's what I said!" Miyon yelled. "But the principal wouldn't listen! Now I have to room with a stranger!"

"It's won't be too bad Miyon, right Yuuki?" Himeka turned her attention to the speechless boy. "Right Yuuki!?"

"Oh, uh… Right!" Yuuki finally reacted. "You like making new friends right!?"

"Yeah but…" Miyon sighed "It's kinda annoying that they did this so close to the start of the year!"

"It is unusual…" Kazune mumbled, he then turned to Himeka. "Are you going to be okay Himeka?"

Himeka seem slightly surprised by Kazune's sudden question, but changes to a smile. "I'll be fine Kazune!" She replied happily. "Thanks for asking!"

Kazune just sighed and turned to the others who were still trying to calm Miyon down. Little did they know that they were still be watched by the mysterious group.

"The preparations have been taken care of." One of the man said.

"Excellent" The other man answered. "The stage has been set, now we just have to watch to see the result."

**Neoko: That group has such powerful strings to pull! Neoko and Karin are going to the same school as Kazune. Masayo will still be in the story, but not as much. What will happen when Karin and Kazune meet again!? You just have to read the next chapter to find out! XD**


	3. Friends, Enemies, and Ants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu**

**I do own Neoko and Masayo. ^_^**

**Neoko: It's off to the new school with Neoko and Karin. Masayo will still be in the story so don't worry! ^_^ Anyway, I'd like to remind you that this is not a regular love story! This is where this fact comes to play. And as a little hint: Neoko (the one in the story) isn't your ordinary girl… ENJOY! XD**

**Sakura Hillside School**

"You better be on your best behavior young lady!" Karin's aunt shouted as the girl got all of her stuff down to the door. "I'm not sure how, but you actually got into a elite school!" Karin's aunt continued, "I don't want you mucking up the Hanazono name if you do poorly!"

"Yes Auntie…" Karin sighed out, clearly not listening to the older woman's warnings.

"Karin!" Karin's aunt yelled out, "Listen when people talk to you!"

Suddenly a knock is heard from the other side of the door. "Come in!" Karin called out to the person behind the door.

The door open and Neoko stood in the doorway. "Karin," Neoko started with her bags outside the door. "Our ride will be here soon."

"Okay Neoko!" Karin called out to her friend. "Auntie, I'm leaving now!"

Karin's aunt turned towards Neoko and her eyes widen. "O-oh…" Karin's aunt whispered under her breath. She later lost her shocked face and replaced it with an uneasy smile. "You're going with Neoko?" She finally said in a shaky voice.

"Of course!" Karin said to her aunt. "Did I forget to tell you?"

Karin's aunt let out a small worried sigh. "Don't worry Ms. Hanazono." Karin's aunt jumped a little and faced Neoko. "I'll make to watch over Karin for you." Neoko finished after bowing.

"T-thank you." was all that could leave the older woman's mouth.

"What do you mean 'watch over Karin'!? Karin suddenly yelled out. "I'll be fine by myself!"

"It was just a joke." Neoko calmly chuckled. "But really, we should get going."

"Fine…" Karin, still pouting, picked up her bags and started walking and turned back to her aunt. "Bye Auntie!" Karin cheerful said, "I'll try my best!" With that Karin went out the door leaving her aunt with a look full of concern

"Please be alright…" She whispered softly to herself.

Soon enough, Karin and Neoko made their way to the school where they see a long black car. "Hey!" Karin shouted out in surprise. "What's a limousine doing here!?"

"It's your ride." Karin turned around to see Masayo with a small smirk on her face.

"Masayo!" Karin cried out. "You came to see us off?"

Masayo's smirk grew. "I came I to make sure what happen the other day wasn't some horrible delusion!" Masayo said while sticking her tongue. "You going to an elite school? Really, you're not smart enough to outsmart a retarded rock!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Karin screamed.

Before Karin and Masayo can have their usual fight Neoko steps in front of Masayo. "Are you going to be alright?" Neoko asked in a concern voice.

Slightly taken back Masayo quickly grinned at her friend's question. "Be alright?" Masayo chuckled. "Why wouldn't I be. Heck, without Karin here I can finally relax for a day without hearing her annoying rants!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Karin yelled in rage.

Neoko, still uneasy, scanned Masayo up to her hair. "Your hair's sticking out…" Neoko said while patting down Masayo's hair. She then started straighten out her clothes. "Be sure to write as much as can, you can call me up whenever you want, and if it's an emergency I can even come right back here and-"

Masayo pushed Neoko's hand off her clothes and started bushing them off. "Easy there Neoko!" Masayo laughed "What are you, my mom?"

Neoko paused for a bit, but chuckled softly, "You're right, sorry."

Then a sound of a car horn honked multiple times. The girls turned their attention at the limousine. "Those who are enrolled in Sakura Hillside school, please come at once!" The driver shouted out.

The three girls then turned to each other. "I guess this is it." Karin said solemnly.

"I guess you're right." Neoko answered.

Masayo then puts her hands on both Neoko's and Karin's shoulders. "Neoko, make sure to show that school what we public students can do!" Masayo said with a wide smile on her face.

Neoko, surprised by Masayo's words answered back quietly. "O-okay…"Masayo turned to Karin with a smirk on her face. "Karin, just make sure not to get kicked out too fast." She said in a mocking tone.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Karin tried to yelled, but her tears choked her a little bit. "You take care, Masayo…"

After they said their goodbyes Karin and Neoko entered the limousine and the driver started driving away. Neoko took a small glance back at the school and watched Masayo as they drove further and further until she could not see her any longer.

After what seemed like two hour drive the car finally stopped in front of a group of large buildings. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for the two girls. "We have arrived in the3 school." the driver said while holding the door.

Karin quickly got out of the car while Neoko stopped in front of the driver. "Thank you very much." Neoko said while bowing to the man. The man merely nodded his head, got back into the car, and drove away.

"Neoko!" Karin called out to her friend, "Neoko come quick!" Neoko made her way to Karin, whose mouth is wide open from shock. "Is this really own school!? It's so big!"

Neoko laughed at Karin's surprised face. "Of course it is." Neoko replied. "Sakura Hillside is one of the biggest boarding schools in Japan."

"Wow", was all Karin could say. "B-but why are there so many buildings?"

"Well," Neoko started, "Students over elementary school, like us, have to live on campus. Speaking of that, maybe we should find our dorm rooms?"

"R-right!" Karin gathered up her luggage and ran toward the school. "What building are we in!" Karin yelled back to her friend.

"The D building, rooms 103 and 104," Neoko answered. "I think it's right next to the middle school."

"Right" Karin shouted before running farther. "I'll meet you at the dorm Neoko!" Neoko merely waved to Karin as she ran to the building.

"It's also right next to the C building." Neoko whispered quietly to herself. "Where he is…"

After awhile Karin found the D building, and with help from the dorm advisor, found the room she will be staying in. "Room 104..." Karin mumbled to herself as she opened the door. Karin then walked into the room, still in awed. "Wow, even the room is huge!" Karin then drops her bags on the ground and jumps onto a bed. "I can get used to this!"

"Umm…" An unknown voice suddenly said. "Excuse me?"

Karin then shot up to see a black haired girl sitting on at the desk in the corner of the room. "W-who, h-how!?" Karin stammered with her face flushed with embarrassment until she settled, "H-how long have you been there?"

"I've been here long before you…" The girl chuckled, amused by the other girl's actions.

"Oh! Uh! S-sorry!" Karin continued, "I didn't see you there! D-do you leave in room 104 too?"

"Yes, are you my new roommate?" the black haired girl asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah!" Karin shouted, still getting over her nervousness, "I'm Karin Hanazono! Nice to Meet'cha!"

"Karin?" the girl repeated with a small smile on her face. "I'm Himeka Kujyou. It's nice to meet you too, Karin." Himeka smiled back to Karin.

"_Wow"_ Karin thought to herself, _"She's so cute! I've never seen anybody like her in my hometown…"_ Karin then noticed that Himeka was staring at her too. "Umm… Karin muttered awkwardly. "What is it Himeka?"

"Oh!" Himeka said when she snapped back to reality, "I was just thinking how cute you were." Himeka plainly said with a straight face.

"_WHAT" _Karin yelled into her mind "Me, cute!?" Karin shouted in shock. "You can't be serious Himeka!"

"No," Himeka calmly answered. "I'm serious." Himeka then stood up to her dresser. "In fact, maybe I can make you even cuter." Himeka, then grabbed two matching olive green hair ties and walked back to Karin.

"Room 103..." Neoko said calmly to herself. "Here it is." She then looks toward the door next to hers. "I'm sure Karin has already found herself to her bed." Neoko chuckled to herself. "I'll just unpack first."

"I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about Kazune. "A voice from the end of the hallway said in a cheerful tone. "It's not like the school would room Himeka with a maniac or something!"

Kazune turned to Michiru with a look of annoyance. "I know that!" Kazune yelled back. "I just want to make sure Himeka's okay with this." Kazune then turned his focus back to Himeka's room when he where he sees Neoko staring at them.

Neoko stood there with a smile on her face. Soon she went into a bow. "Good Morning to you." Neoko calmly greeted. She then turned and used her key to unlock the door. Just before entering, Neoko turns back to Kazune "I hope we'll see each other soon." With that Neoko entered her room.

"What an nice girl…" Michiru mumbled. "Right Kazune?" After a moment of silence Michiru turned fully towards Kazune. "Kazune?" Michiru repeated.

"I-I think I've seen her before.." Kazune muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Michiru asked. "I couldn't hear."

Kazune shook himself out of his trance and continued walking, "It's nothing, we're here to check on Himeka." Kazune and Michiru then make it to Himeka's door.

"Wow!" Karin exclaimed in shock as she looked into the mirror. Himeka had put the two hair ties onto Karin's hair making two side pigtails.

"See." Himeka said, still having a wide smile on her face. "I told you, you were cute!" After a brief pause Himeka's smile grew even larger. "You can keep them if you want."

Karin then turns away from the mirror from shock. "K-keep these! N-no way!" Karin stammered yet again. "I mean, these are yours Hime-!" Before Karin could finish, she was interrupted by knocks heard on the door.

"Himeka?" A voice from the other side called out.

Himeka's eyes happily widen. "Kazune!" Himeka said loudly, almost a shout.

"Kazune?" Karin questioned, having not heard that name before.

"It's my cousin, Kazune!" Himeka explained. "I would like you to meet him!" Himeka then runs to the door and opens it. "Good Morning Kazune!"

Karin's friendly smile slowly turned upside down when a familiar face entered the door. Kazune also felt the same way when his face turned sour at the sight of the girl. After a moment of silence the two of them finally explode.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Both Karin and Kazune shouted at each other.

Michiru merely sweat dropped at their sudden outburst as Himeka stared in confusion. "Have you two met before?" Himeka curiously asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Y-you're the sexist jerk from the mall!" Karin yelled while pointing at Kazune.

"You're the insane woman who punched me!" Kazune yelled back, copying Karin's action of pointing.

"Sexist? Punching?" Himeka muttered, trying to understand the situation. "What are they talking about Micchi?" Himeka said turning to Michiru.

"I-it a long story Himeka…" Michiru answered with a nervous smile on his face. Kazune and Karin continued to fight, saying every name and every insult they were able to think of.

"Why on earth would the school accept you!?" Kazune shouted loudly enough to cause the walls to rattled. "I thought you were an idiot!"

"WHAT!?" Karin yelled in rage, as if she erupted like an active volcano. "How can you even say that you jerk!?"

"Because you are one!" Kazune answered quickly. "I swear women like you are so-!"

Karin was too angry to let him finish that sentence. "Ooh!" YOU SEXIST PIG!" Karin yelled out while punching Kazune into the wall. Meanwhile a flat square-shaped container start to rattled above him.

"Kazune!" Michiru shouted while Himeka just screamed in shock.

Then the door slam door revealing Miyon with Neoko behind her. "We heard yelling and crashing!" Miyon said out of breath.

"Karin!?" Neoko shouted in a worried tone. Unfortunately the force of the door caused the rattling container above Kazune to finally fall on top of him.

"Oh no!" Himeka shouted in horrible. "My ant farm!"

Just when those three words leave Himeka's mouth Kazune's eyes widen in fear and looked down on his body. To his horror he was covered in tiny ants crawling all over his body.

"Kazune…" Michiru said cautiously. "J-just calm-"

"BUGS!" Kazune screamed at the top of his lungs. "B-BUGS! G-GET THEM OFF ME! Kazune then started running around the room trying to fling the bugs off his chest. "GET THEM OFF ME!!!"

"Kazune!" Himeka cried. "My ants!"

Karin stared at the situation as the others were trying to calm Kazune down. Eventually she started to laugh so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. "Omigod!" Karin cried in her fit of laughter. "You're afraid of bugs!? What kind of a guy is afraid of-"

"Hanazono!" Michiru shouted to Karin, "Look out! Unfortunately Karin didn't realize that Kazune, who was able to fling off some of the ants on him, was flinging them onto Karin.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Karin screamed as she copied Kazune movement. "Get these ants off of me! Himeka!"

"Oh no!" Himeka cried, trying to catch the ants inside a small jar. "Don't worry Pip, Po, Pa (names of the ants) I'll save you!"

Both Karin and Kazune continued to run around the room, until both of their heads collided with each other and they both collapsed on the floor.

"Karin!" Neoko cried, running toward her unconscious friend.

"Kazune!" Michiru followed as he started shaking the boy. "Can you hear me!?

"Kazune! Karin!" Himeka cried after gathering as many ants as she can. "Please hang in there!"

Despite their efforts, the two remained out cold and were later sent to the nurses office. While being carried away, both Karin and Kazune had the same thought in their minds.

"_This is going to be the worst year of my life…"_

**Neoko: Well… That was fun! This chapter was really hard to write! How did you like their second meeting? To the people who watch/read Kamichama, you can probably guess that I just ripped off Himeka and Karin's first meeting… Anyway, in the next chapter I'll be sure to put Jin in it! (he ended up not being in this one, or the last one) But don't worry, he will reappear! Please review! **


	4. Enter Idiot Idol

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu**

**Neoko: Hehe. It's been awhile since I last updated… Anyway, this chapter be like "Jin Unleashed"! People who are big fans of Jin (I know there are a lot of you out there) please don't be offended by the title of this chapter. I don't think Jin is an idiot (I even like him too) I just thought this title fitted because of the way he gets introduced. Once again to all Jin fans out there, NO OFFENSE!**

**Enter Idiot Idol**

"Oh…" Himeka sighed after Michiru finished explaining what happened at the mall a few months back. "That explains everything."

After Kazune and Karin recovered from their head trauma, everyone gathered at the school's café (Me: OMIGOD! THEY HAVE A CAFÉ!?) Somehow they both ended up forced to sit next to each other and were now facing opposite directions. Both of them having matching bandages on their heads, but Kazune also had some on both of his cheeks.

"I guess those two got off on a rocky start huh?" Miyon commented with a sweat drop going down her face. "Can't say I don't understand why…"

"Understand what?" The group, except Karin and Kazune turned to see two dark haired boys standing behind them. One with large, innocent looking eyes, and one with smaller eyes.

"Oh! Yuuki, Jin!" Michiru waved happily to his friends. "It seems we have quite a situation at our hands.

"Situation-?" Jin started but stopped when he took a good look at Karin. "Hey!" Jin called out with a wide grin on his face.

Jin's yell finally cause Karin to turn her head, still trying to keep Kazune out of her viewing range. "H-huh?" Karin finally said with a confuse expression on her face.

"You're the girl who decked Kujyou!" Jin continued, causing a death glare from Kazune. "Fancy meeting you here!"

Karin took a long look at Jin before responding. "Oh! You were with him that time at the mall, weren't you?"

"You bet!" Jin quickly answered. "I say it was about time someone finally knocked a thing or two into that hard rock of a head of his!"

"Yeah!" Karin answered. "I've only known him for a few hours and I can tell how rotten he-!"

Before Karin could continue a loud thud shakes the table. Everyone looks to Kazune, whose hand is now flat on the table with a vein sticking out of his forehead.

"Will you guys shut up!?" Kazune shouted at Karin and Jin.

Jin narrowed his eyes, upset with him interrupting his conversation. "Why don't you shut up Kujyou!" Jin shouted back. "We weren't talking to you!"

Kazune copied Jin's eyes and leaned towards him from across the table. "Yeah, but you were saying some pretty rude things **about** me!"

"It's still none of your business!" Jin shouted even louder. "I mean it's not like we were saying anything that wasn't true!"

"None of it was true, you moron!" Kazune yelled

"Who are you calling a moron!?" Jin answered back. "If anything, you're the moron for running away from **butterflies** at our end of the year field trip!"

"Pfffph!" Karin released in a fit of laughter. "You're afraid of harmless butterflies!"

Kazune, now deep red in anger and embarrassment. "W-who do you think you are bringing that up!" Kazune then turned to Karin. "And for your information, I'm not afraid of them! I-I just don't like b-bugs!"

"Oh!" Jin scoffed in an unbelieving tone. "Is that why you went running to the teacher crying 'Don't let them get me!' like a scared little kindergartener!?"

"That's it!" Kazune yelled out, trying his best to keep himself from tackling Jin. "One more word our of you and I'll-I'll-!"

"What's wrong Kujyou?" Jin chuckled to himself. "Butterfly got your tongue?"

That finally set Kazune off. "You think you're so great just because you're barely in magazines and commercials, but let me tell you that you're attitude and your so-called **acting **sucks!"

"W-what was that you- you **GIRLY BOY**!?" Jin shouted out, now just as furious as Kazune.

"You heard what I said **IDIOT IDOL**!" Kazune shouted equally as loud. Then both Kazune and Jin tackled each other and started fighting as the others watched in silence.

Finally Michiru stood up and pick the two boys off of each other. "Will you guys not fight for once…" Michiru sighed well still holding the two.

"Tell Kuga to stop talking bad about me!" Kazune yelled, trying to break free from Michiru's grasp.

"Tell Kujyou to take back what he said about my acting!" Jin yelled copying Kazune's act of trying to escape.

"Excuse me." The three boys looked towards the table at Neoko who was, until now, sitting silently. "What do you guys mean by acting and being a idol?" Neoko finished with a surprisingly straight look on her face.

Jin finally broke free from Michiru's hold and faced Neoko with a smug grin on his face. "Well you see, I happen to be a pretty well-known teen idol!" Jin responded while pointing to himself. "You probably seen me a couple of times in your favorite magazines!"

Both Neoko and Karin gasped at astonishment as others (not including Himeka) simply rolled their eyes. "Careful Kuga." Kazune sighed out in annoyance, finally breaking free from Michiru's hold. "Pat yourself that hard in the back and you might just break your spine."

Jin once again narrowed his eyes at, but before he could say anything Karin yet out a high squeal. (Me: Ah, finally a fangirl squeal in an actually fanfic…)

"Omigod!" Karin squealed in excitement. "You're Jin Kuga, the famous preteen star!"

"Star?" Neoko repeated in a confuse tone.

"Yeah!" Karin responded. "You're in almost all the magazines at my hometown! I even have your debut single as my cellphone ringtone!"

"Hehe!" Jin happily laughed with Karin excitement. "It's always good to meet a fan!"

"A fan of Kuga's?" Kazune said in an unbelieving way, "That explains so much…" he sighed.

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Both Karin and Jin yelled at Kazune.

"This just proves that you're a negative influence to your audience…" Kazune continued in a detached way.

"Y-you jerk!" Karin yelled, angry at Kazune's attitude.

"Take that back!" Jin also yelled.

That three continued to argue as the others faced each other, now tired of dealing with the bickering three.

"What are we going to do about them?" Yuuki nervously chuckled.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Michiru answered, now focus on finishing his drink.

"I don't think we have much to worry about guys." Himeka added with the usual smile on her face.

"Yeah, things will settle soon." Neoko calmly stated as she continued watching the others fight.

"What makes you say that?" Miyon asked, now completely drained from all the events that happened in such a short time.

Neoko took a few minutes more to stare at her and took sipped of tea out of her cup. "Well!?" Miyon asked again, annoyed from not getting a immediate answer.

Neoko finally puts down the cup ant looked back to Karin and Kazune with an all-knowing smile on her face. "It's never too **late** to become friends…"

**Neoko: ONCE AGAIN, NO OFFENSE TO JIN FANS!! And that's the end of that chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had finals at school and writers block! All and all, this was a very fun chapter to write (maybe because it was short… XD) or maybe because I like writing arguments. I tried to keep everyone in character in this chapter. I realized I may have made Karin too violent in past chapters so I made her a fan of Jin so she could seem more girly! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Maybe We Can be Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu**

**Neoko: Not much to add about this chapter… Starting this chapter I might get Kazune and Karin to be more friendly towards each other. In fact, I like to think they'll call a truce. This takes place the night before the first day of school. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Maybe We Can be Friends?**

After the busy afternoon, it was now night. After eating dinner in the large cafeteria, Karin and the others decided to turn in for the night, in order to get ready for the first day of their middle school lives.

Back in Karin and Himeka's room, the both of them change into their nightgowns and lay in their respected beds. After a brief moment of silence, Himeka turned to Karin's direction. "Hey Karin," Himeka whispered over to the other girl. "Are you still awake?"

After hearing Himeka's call, Karin turned to her, peeking her head from underneath her covers. "Yeah…" Karin whispered back. "What's up?"

Himeka's eyes looked aside in a somewhat depressed way. "I'm sorry about my cousin Kazune…" Himeka finally answered. "I swear he isn't as bad as you think."

"Is that so…" Karin said in a disbelieving way.

"It's true!" Himeka quietly shouted. "Sure he can say some rude and uncalled for things, but… He really is a good person!"

Karin stared at Himeka, surprised to hear the girl actually raising her voice. "Is he really that good?" Karin curiously asked.

"Yes…" Himeka answered in a dull whisper. "Kazune… Kazune is a really, really good person!"

Karin stared into the ceiling after hearing Himeka's opinion on Kazune. After a moment of silence she looked back at Himeka with a smile on her face. "Okay Himeka…" Karin sighed over to the dark-haired girl. "I'll take your word for it."

Himeka smiled, relieved that her new friend might give her beloved cousin a chance. "I hope you and Kazune can become friends…" Himeka wished, now staring at the ceiling,

"Maybe…" Karin continued, copying Himeka's action. After a few seconds of silence, Karin continued. "But if he ever makes another sexist comment, I'll knock him into next month!" Karin yelled, clenching her fist.

Himeka let out a soft laugh watching Karin actions. "Okay!" Himeka giggled out. "Who knows? Maybe that will cure Kazune's bad habit!" The two continued to laugh at a slightly loud volume when their door suddenly swung open. In the doorway stood an older women with a displeased expression on her face.

"It is past light's out!" the women yelled at Himeka and Karin. "You two middle-schoolers have school tomorrow don't you!?"

Y-yes ma'am!" The two girl answered as they buried their faces in their blankets. The women lingered in the room for a few seconds until she finally left the room. Himeka and Karin carefully listened to the women's footsteps until they could not hear them.

"That was scary!" Karin whispered loudly, still somewhat giggling. "Who was that?"

"That was Ms. Katsura…" Himeka answered with a small smile still plastered on her face. "She's in charge of patrolling the school grounds, making sure their asleep."

"She sounded like a witch!" Karin cried softly. After that, the two girls laughed quietly into the night, talking about the woman's unnatural behavior.

Back at Kazune and Michiru's room, the two lay on their beds, seemingly asleep. Michiru suddenly sprang from his bed, causing Kazune to get up in shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Kazune whispered, annoyed that his sleep was interrupted.

"I think I left my handkerchief at the dining room!" Michiru shouted dully to the blond-haired boy. "What do I do!?"

Kazune's face then turned into a exasperated expression as he began to go back to sleep. "What are you saying?" Karin sighed as he went back under his covers. "Just get a new one…"

"I can't do that!" Michiru cried over to his friend. "That was a present from a friend from England! If I tell her I lost it, she'll blow a gasket!"

"Then get it then!" yelled quietly, getting more and more irritated.

"But you heard Ms. Katsura last time!" Michiru whispered in a troubled tone. "If she catches me after light's out again, I might get suspended!"

Kazune paused after hearing Michiru's explanation. It was true though. Ever since they moved into their new dorm room the light-brown-haired boy had a bad habit of taking walks at night so he could sleep well. However, he has been caught by Ms. Katsura many times and after knowing Ms. Katsura for years, Kazune could see that when the woman said something she really meant it.

After thinking, Kazune finally reached his decision. "I'll get it…" Kazune sighed as he got off his bed.

"Y-you don't have to-!" Michiru nervously shouted quietly.

"It's at the dining room right?" Kazune sighed, putting his jacket over his pajamas. "I'll sneak over there, get it, and come right back. Besides, even if I do get caught by Ms. Katsura she'll probably let me off with a warning…"

Michiru stared at his friend's kind gesture and smiled. "You're a good guy you know that Kazune?"

Kazune merely raised his arm up in a small wave as his walked out of the door.

Meanwhile, back in the girl's dorm, Karin and Himeka's laughs eventually subsided as the two stared vaguely at the ceiling.

"You're really fun to be around Karin…" Himeka smiled as she face her new best friend. "I've never met anyone like you."

"Me too Himeka!" Karin returned with a big grin. "You're so much better then a short haired jerk I knew in my hometown!"

"Oh?" Himeka muttered, now curious about the other person that was recently mentioned.

"Yeah, her name is Masayo and she does nothing but talk down to me!" Karin cried as if she started to make a list in her head about Masayo's cruelty.

"Oh my!" Himeka giggled, interested to learn more about this "Masayo" girl.

"Like the time I first met her!" Karin started while pumping her arm in the air. "The first thing she said to me was 'hey, are you engaged or something? If you are, then the groom must be as big of an idiot as you.' Can you believe that!?"

Himeka blinked in confusion. "Engaged? Why did she ask that?"

"Huh?" Karin exclaimed after being interrupted in her "Masayo's a jerk" rant. "Oh, I guess she asked me that because of the ring on my finger.

"A ring?"

"Yeah!" Karin raised her left arm and gesture it to Himeka. "It's a memento from my parents!"

Himeka stared at the bare hand as she raised her head to the pigtailed girl. "What ring?"

"What do you mean 'what ring'?" Karin giggled. "I mean the ring on my fi-" After taking a good look at her ringless finger, Karin's eyes widen. ":MY RING IS GONE!"

"Where did you see it last?" Himeka asked, now concerned with her friend missing jewelry.

"I think I was showing it to Miyon at dinner… Oh no!" Karin yelled, "I think I left it at the cafeteria!"

"Oh dear…"

Karin immediately jumped off her bed as she franticly forced her coat on and made a dash to the door. "I have to get that ring back!"

"Karin wai-!" But Karin was already gone.

After wandering around the school for a 20 minutes (Yeah it's THAT big + dark) Kazune finally made his way to the dining room.

"Cripes…" Kazune muttered as he wiped his forehead from sweat. "Why the heck did they make this place so big…"

Kazune then made his way to the area where he, Michiru, Yuuki, and Jin ate dinner, and immediately spotted a handkerchief dropped carelessly on the floor. Kazune sighed as he picked up the accidentally discarded piece of cloth. "That guy really has watch what he's doing…" Kazune shoved the cloth in his coat pocket and started leaving.

"Is someone there?" Kazune lifted his head in response to the unknown voice. After scanning the whole room Kazune remain confused. "I'm sorry, I'm down here."

Soon Neoko popped from under a near by table, causing Kazune to jolt in shock. "What do you think you are, a jack-in-the-box!?"

"Sorry…" Neoko whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just looking for something I left."

Kazune's initial shock disappeared as he shoved one of his hands into the free pocket. "If you're saying you lost your handkerchief, I already found one…" Kazune muttered, slightly annoyed by the girl, though he didn't exactly know why.

"N-no, not that…" Neoko stammered "I'm afraid I've lost my key to my dorm room!"

Kazune paused as his eyes widen, trying to absorb what the fuchsia-haired girl's plea. "You lost you're dorm key!?" Kazune yelled as Neoko nodded her head. Kazune then gasped as he tried to continue his volume. "H-how did you do that?"

"I don't know…" Neoko started as her face slightly flushed in embarrassment. "I think I dropped it somewhere here during dinner… I can't get into my room without it!"

"W-wait!" Kazune stopped her, holding his head in frustration. "Miyon's your roommate isn't she? Why can't you get in?"

Neoko lowered her head. "I had an errand to do before returning to my room and by the time I got there she was already asleep and I couldn't get her to wake up."

Kazune then vaguely recall back at last year's end of sixth year trip when almost half the class had to yell at Miyon before she woke up. Miyon was well known for her deep sleeps.

\

Kazune sighed as he got on his knees. "Okay, I'll help you find it…" Neoko quickly bowed and soon she and Kazune were crawling around on the floor of the cafeteria, looking for the lost key.

"I-I found it!" Neoko cried softly, holding the key high in her hand.

"That's good…" Kazune muttered as he stood up, brushing the dust off his jacket.

Neoko glanced at Kazune with a soft smile. "You're really nice."

Taken back at the girl sudden compliment, Kazune's face blushed slightly as he brushed his hand through his hair. "It was nothing."

"You know," Neoko continued, "Karin is nice too."

"Is that so…" Kazune sighed as his eyes narrowed. He was far from convince with the girl's opinion on the violent girl.

"No really!" Neoko explained. "She really is a good person. You two just got off the wrong foot, that's all…" Neoko lowered her head down in a brief pause. "Kinda like before…" She whispered under her breath.

"Huh?" Kazune exclaimed, unable to hear the last part of the girl's speech. "What did you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Neoko laughed as she waved her hand side to side. "I was just thinking that the two of you could get along better, that's all…"

Kazune blinked plainly at the girl's sudden light-hearted attitude. "You really think so?"

Neoko then flashed a large smile. "Think so? I **know **so!" Before Kazune could react Neoko walked quickly to the nearest exit and turned back to the blond-haired boy. "Thanks again!" Soon Neoko was gone and Kazune was left in the room all by himself.

"What a weird girl," Kazune sighed as he himself headed toward the door, but soon the entrance on the other side of the cafeteria swung open and Kazune ducked onto the ground.

"Jeez!" the unknown voiced sighed, obviously tired from a large amount of exercise. "Why did they make this place so big!?" Kazune eyes widen plainly as the volume of the voice escalated. "I mean really! It's like they **want** all the students to get lost!" The voice yelled almost causing the whole building to shake.

"Hey! Would you mind keeping it down!?" Kazune dully shouted from across the room, getting out of his hiding spot. Soon he was face to face with Karin. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself…." Karin muttered, looking away from the boy who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Karin immediately turned away from the Kazune as if disgusted by the sight of him. "What are you doing here?"

Kazune then copied the same gesture. "I can ask you the same thing!" Kazune growled back. "I mean I thought you had a big appetite from the way I saw you scruff down dinner, but to come this late at night-!"

A vein popped out of Karin's head at Kazune's statement. "What was that y-" Before Kazune and Karin's fight can continue they both remember what each other's friends told them.

_"Sure he can say some rude and uncalled for things, but… He really is a good person!"_

_"Kazune… Kazune is a really, really good person!"_

_"Maybe Himeka's right…"_ Karin thought to herself, _"I mean, it's not like I haven't done anything bad too…"_

_"Karin is nice too."_

_"She really is a good person. You two just got off the wrong foot, that's all…"_

_"She did sound like she meant it…"_ Kazune thought over in his head. _"She can't be that bad…"_

_"Maybe…"_

_"You don't think…"_

_"_**_We can be friends?"_ **

Kazune and Karin continued stay silent until they both realized each other's stares. Quickly, both of the preteens faced opposites directions as faint blushes appear on both of their faces.

"S-so!" Kazune started, trying to break the silence. "Why are you here anyway?"

Karin blinked back at Kazune's comment and remembered the reason why she braved the night and sneaked into the empty cafeteria. "Aah!" Karin screamed causing the blond- haired boy to jump. "My mom's ring!"

"Ha?" Kazune exclaimed at the girl's random shriek.

"I left my mother's ring here during dinner!" Karin finished as she flapped her arms around. "Oh, this place is so large and my mother's ring is so small! How am I going to find it!?"

Kazune stared at the Karin as she continued waved her arms like a mad man, looking randomly for the missing piece of jewelry. Then a thought popped into his mind, a thought he would've never expected.

_"Seeing her freak out like that… Is kinda cute."_

While Karin continued searching for her ring she started hearing small fits of laughter from behind. She finally turned and saw Kazune slightly shaking as small chuckles escaped from his lips.

"Hey!: Karin yelled back at the now laughing boy. "What's so funny you jerk!?"

Kazune lifted up his head and finally spoke, "Y-you sure are something else…" Kazune responded, still trying to control his laughter. "For a g-girl anyway."

Karin's face turned deep crimson at Kazune's comment and started waving her fist in his direction. "Grrrr! She growled as her face flushed further. "Not another one of your 'girls this' and 'girls that' crap!"

"N-No-!" Kazune continued, still fighting the giggles escaping his mouth. "Don't take it the wrong way." Kazune's laughs slowly subsided as he faced Karin with a small grin on his face. "You really are funny, seriously."

Karin face blushed even more (if it was possible). It was the first that she had ever seen the "sexist jerk" laugh so wholeheartedly. It made her want to laugh right a long with him.

"O-oh, uh…" Karin nervously giggled as she moved her clenched fist behind her back. "Hehe…"

Desperate to the change subject Karin suddenly turned to Kazune, shocking him enough to put an end to his extensive laughter. "you're gonna help me find my ring!!" Karin shouted into Kazune's face.

"W-what!?" Kazune shouted back, uncomfortable with the girl's volume and her disregard for personal space. "Why do I have to help!"

Soon a shrill voice was heard from the other side of entrance. "Who in the world would be in the cafeteria at this time of night!?"

"Aah!" Karin quietly yelped. "It's the witch!"

"Quick! Under here!" Kazune called as he took Karin's hand and pulled her underneath at nearby table.

"Hey! Wa~!" Karin exclaimed as she was forcefully dragged under the table.

Soon the entrance doors swung open as Ms. Katsura entered the building, seemingly glaring in every direction. "Is anyone in here!?" The old hag called out again.

She then grew closer to the table Kazune and Karin were hiding under.

"Oh no…" Karin whispered. "we're gonna get caught!"

"Ssh!" Kazune exclaimed as he quickly covered the panicking girl's mouth. "She'll hear us…"

Soon Ms. Katsura's footsteps stopped right in front of the two middle-schoolers. "I know someone is here!" She shouted loudly in the "empty" room. "Save me the enough and reveal yourselves at once!"

Finally, Ms. Katsura's instincts took effect and began to crotch down to Karin's and Kazune's level.

_"_**_Crap…"_ **The two thought as the strict teacher's face grew closer to them.

***tink!***

Just before Ms. Katsura could discover Kazune and Karin a small noise was heard from the other side of the room. She quickly shot up just in time to see the exist door close. "Hey you!" Ms. Katsura yelled at the unknown assailant. "Hold it right there!" She quickly ran to the other side of the cafeteria and existed. Soon only a faint yelling was heard from behind the door. "Come back you brat…!"

Kazune peeked from the table as Ms. Katsura's already faint footsteps finally ended. "She's gone…" Kazune sighed.

"Good…" Karin also sighed as she crawled out of the table. "I don't want to get detention before my first day of school!"

A small smirked escaped from Kazune's mouth as he finally got himself back on his feet. "Well, I'm gonna get going now."

Before Kazune could even move a strong tug caught his attention. "Hey…" Karin growled as she glared at Kazune. "I said you're gonna help me find my ring!"

"Huh!?" Kazune exclaimed before he remember the girl's earlier outburst. "Why the heck do I have to help you!?"

"I'm not asking you…" Karin yelled back. "**I'm telling you**! Help me find my ring!"

After a short staring contest filled with imaginary lightning, Kazune eventually gave out a sigh of defeat. "Jeez…" Kazune muttered. "What am I, Mister Find-it?" After another glare from Karin Kazune fully gave in and got on his knees. "Fine! I'll help you!"

Soon a triumphant grin appeared on Karin's face as she and Kazune crawled on the ground looking for the precious item.

Many minutes later Kazune held up a shining object in his hand. "I found it!" Kazune shouted

"Yay!" Karin exclaimed as she hurried over to the boy's location. "Thank you!"

Kazune turned to Karin as she ran up to him. "No problem."

The two soon exchanged smiles as Karin started getting the ring from Kazune's hand. Suddenly the two felt a chill crawl up both of their spines and everything around them went blank. The other source of sound was an unknown voice seemingly out of nowhere:

_"**I now pronounce you-!"**_

Meanwhile back at the syndicate's headquarters, one of the varies screens started fluctuating as a blue and red line moved up and down at rapid speed. One of the scientist noticed this change and turned to the center man.

"Sir." The underling started. "Both experiment A's and experiment B's brain waves are reacting aggressively with one another!"

The man paused as he let this new piece of information soak into his mind. "Excellent…" The man finally responded. ""Call our agent and commend her on her hard work!"

The man turned to a nearby scientist and pointed to him. "Operation L.A.T.E. has finally gone to the next level…"

**NeokoNewman: Wow… This was a loooong chapter~! Finally Kazune and Karin has made a step up in their relationship! (They're finally friends! XD) Now the real plot of this story can begin! (After 5 chapters of filler! XD) Anyway, sorry for not updating for awhile, but this chapter had a lot of info in it! Please review! 3**


End file.
